Más de lo que Imaginas
by SirCJ
Summary: Paralelo a la hija perfecta. Integra recuerda, a su viejo mayordomo. Mientras el, pide algo que solo ella le podra brindar.


**Sinceramente, esperaba mucho más de este fic. Pero, como tuve que imaginármelo todo, decidí hacerlo así. Ojala, sea de su agrado, y see, esta permitido putearme, alagarme y demás. El titulo, mmm…aun no me convence del todo U_U (paralelo a la hija perfecta. Pensamientos, de Integra hacia Walter, parte de ello, es un sueño u alucinación).**

Más de lo que tú imaginas…

A veces me pregunto, por qué?. Por que, me has traicionado?. Siento, un gran vacio dentro de mí, pero…no puedo demostrarlo, no quiero demostrarlo.

Pero, dentro de mi, mi corazón se hace añicos. Para mi, eras como mi segundo padre, mi amigo y confidente, el único que tuve. Ya pasaron muchos años, y me encuentro sentada en la ventana de tu cuarto, pensando en como paso todo esto. Es decir, siempre me divertía contigo. Jugando de pequeña, pequeña adulta y soportarme de adolescente.

Siento…miedo…pero, yo?. Yo, Sir Integra Hellsing, sintiendo miedo?. Eso, no podría ser posible, aun retumba en mi mente nuestro ultimo encuentro. En el cual, aun te conocía como el dulce mayordomo al que siempre quise.

A pesar que no lo demostré, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al pensar que te sacrificabas por mí. Siempre lo hiciste, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era solo una mentira, muy bien actuada.

Como pudiste hacerme esto?. Me brinde mi amor, al tomarte como padre postizo, nunca se lo di a nadie mas que a ti. Y tú…y tú, me traicionas de esa manera tan cruel?.

Siento, lagrimas que vienen a mi, no…no llores Integra, tu nunca lloras, no te dejes derribar por esto. Pero, no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan dolida…siempre, me criaste como una hija. Aconsejándome y al parecer queriéndome como la cosa, más importante en el mundo entero.

No puedo creer, que traiciones a la familia que te acogió y brindo su amor. Eres, un maldito traidor y mereces lo peor en este maldito y sádico mundo. Miro tu cama, siempre perfecta y junto a mí, colgado tu siempre impecable uniforme. Nunca, pude reconocerte sin el.

Se ve, un resplandor en tu bolsillo, me acerco y saco el reloj que te regale para tú cumpleaños. Ese, que compre con tanto amor y cariño, buscando que te agradara y que fuera el mas perfecto. Ni siquiera, mereces llevártelo a la tumba.

De un momento a otro, mi amor hacia ti, se transforma en odio. Un odio tan grande…soy de hielo, la dama de hielo, mi transformación en esto, esta completa. Tú, terminaste por completarla.

Pero, parecías quererme tanto…con cada detalle que hacías, la delicadeza con la que me abrazabas. Te quería, y mucho, pero…ahora no puedo creer que este, seas tú. Eres, un hombre con dos caras, una es al que una vez llame ''amigo'' y la otra, es la que ahora llamo '_'traidor''._

Me tiro de golpe en tu esponjosa cama, aun sintiendo tu perfume en ella. 10 años pasaron, y sigues rondando en mi mente?. Aun, no entiendo por que lo hiciste, tanto odiabas a mi padre y a mí, como para traicionarnos?.

Pero, siempre demostraste tanta devoción hacia tu trabajo. E incluso, enseñándome a bailar y a pensar que siempre tengo que ser fuerte.

Un trueno, me hace volver a la realidad. No estas, y no me arrepiento, estas muerto y no me importa. Eres un maldito desgraciado, azoto el reloj contra el piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. No puedo, soportar más estando encerrada aquí. Salgo de la mansión, avisándole a Seras que saldré y que no se preocupe.

Pero antes, me detiene el nuevo mayordomo. Ya no tan nuevo, lo contrate cuando te extinguiste, es parecido a ti. Pero, nunca tendrá tus mismos detalles ni costumbres. Tomo mi auto y veo como es ahora Londres. Quedan rastros de la guerra, muchas cicatrices en mi ya cerraron, menos dos. Una es la desaparición de Alucard y la otra, te pertenece a ti.

Me detengo, en un bar, algo de te me hará bien, pensé para mis adentros. Entro y me siento junto a una ventana del segundo piso. Apoyo mi cabeza contra el vidrio, cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos. Viene el mozo y ordeno simplemente un té. Este, tarda bastante y cuando me estoy por quejar, el mozo viene y me lo trae.

Algo, me hace recordar esa taza y el líquido en ella. Una de porcelana fina, con finos detalles de flores, el té un poco claro y anaranjado. Nadie, hacia un té así, solo tú. Que diablos estoy pensando?.

Estas muerto y enterrado en alguna fosa, o sino convertido en cenizas. Eras un ser impuro, alguien que fingía quererme para luego traicionarme. Casi, escupo el te, al notar que era igual al tuyo, imposible, pensé.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y salí del bar. Mi auto, no estaba por lo que me alarme y comencé a buscarlo. Sin darme cuenta termine en un parque. Era…una ilusión de mí misma cuando niña. Ese parque, al que solías llevarme. Una Integra de 6 años estaba en los cumplidos. No podía creerlo, como paso esto?.

_-más fuerte, Walter!. Hasta el cielo!_

Eso, era lo que comúnmente le decía cuando quería, llegar mas alto. La pequeña yo, se queda columpiándose alegre, mientras tú te acercas a mí. Me miras, como alguien muy arrepentido. Yo, doy la vuelta y quiero escapar de esto.

Es inútil, algo jala de mí y me doy vuelta de golpe. Ahí estas, haciéndome reverencia como antes, quizás esperando que te de alguna orden. Pero…en vez de eso…solo escucho…

_-perdóneme, he cometido un gran error, Sir Integra._

Algo en mi, se alegro al volver a escuchar tu voz. Pero, esa parte nunca se daba a conocer, en su lugar estaba la Integra fría y distante. Me quedo callada y mirándolo, quiero abrazarlo…pero, no puedo…, no debo…

Es un traidor y nada lo va cambiar. El odio que le tenía, se esfumo por ese instante, siento tus brazos rodeándome y abrazándome fuertemente. Yo, sin pensarlo opto por responder ese gesto, antes muy común. Hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello, tratando de contener el llanto, inútilmente, lloro de dolor aferrándome a ti. Dijiste a mi oído, que eras un traidor que no merecía mi perdón, pero…para que el pudiera descansar en paz, lo necesitabas.

Cierro mis ojos, aun sintiendo tu perfume masculino, tus brazos abrazándome, tan delicadamente como siempre lo hiciste…, todo se desaparece y me pierdo en mí misma.

En la esponjosa cama de Walter, descansaba Integra, con el viejo reloj en sus manos. Tirando ligeramente de la fina cadena de oro, en sus finos dedos. Se encoje en si misma, abrazándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos zafiros.

Unos momentos después, su rostro serena y hace una muy pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que abre sus ojos, muy lentamente. Para musitar, la frase que su padre postizo siempre codicio y deseo…

…_Te perdono…_


End file.
